Opening and Closing Titles and Logos since 1972
Over the years Emmerdale Farm/Emmerdale has had several opening title sequences and logos. Also the theme tune, while having the same lyrics and sound has been played on different instruments over the years. From 1972 to 1992 the Tony Hatch composed theme tune was used before it was replaced with a piano version from 1992 to 1998 then a violin version which has remained to this day. 1972-1974 From October 1972 to April 1974 the opening title seuqence began with a panning shot acros s Littondale then towards the village of Arncliffe which dubbed as Beckindale as the camera zoomed in towards the village then the title zoomed in to the size seen in this screengrab, then it changed to a shot of Lindley Farm which dubbed as Emmerdale Farm and the name of the writer appeared before the first scene began. The end sequence finished with the camera swooping across the village of Arncliffe and into the valley beyond the village. The font of the closing credits was thin yellow. This featured the pub which dubbed as The Woolpack and the house used as Inglebrook. 1974-1975 From mid April 1974 to May 1975 the opening title sequence changed to a camera panning over Arncliffe which dubbed as Beckindale as the title of the show appeared as it panned over the green then it changed to a camera shot over Lindley Farm which dubbed as Emmerdale Farm. The end sequence was kept though. After mid May 1975 the show took a 5 month break and that date mentioned was the last time these titles appeared. 1975-1989 The show returned from its summer break in the early part of October 1975 and the new opening titles were to be the longest serving in the shows history, surviving up to 9th November 1989. These featured a sunset type sequence of fields, motion images of a tractor and farm animals such as a cow, a lamb being fed and birds flying. The logo of the shows title "Emmerdale Farm" appeared towards the beginning of the titles and the final part of the titles was a sunset view of a farmhouse which dubbed as Emmerdale Farm and the name of the writer of that episode appeared before the first scene. The end credit featured a still image of Emmerdale Farm at sunset with the end credits appearing, a few names a second the switchen to the next before the last bit which featured the name of the producer and the Yorkshire Televison trademark and the year. The theme tune was changed to a piano version for a few episodes in 1987. 1989-1992 1992-1993 1993-1994 The 1993-94 titles were first used in the plane crash episode and were in use until episode 1930 or episode 1931 in December 1994. The end credits was a view of the village and used the old theme tune although the opening used the new theme tune. 1994-1998 The opening titles were again changed from episode 1931 or episode 1932. The end credits were the same as the last but the new theme tune is now used on the end. The lettering has also been changed. 1998-2005 2005-2011 2011-present Category:Emmerdale.